


Anata No Superuma Kusai, Ojisan! (Your Cum Stinks, Old Man!)

by SlutWriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bitch Gal, Bukkake, Cum Humiliation, F/M, Gokkun, Gross Cum, Hentai, Humiliation, Kissing, Loaded Condoms, Risk of Pregnancy, Sperm, Sweat, Thick Cum, Verbal Abuse, Watersports, athletic girl, cum, rimjob, saliva, schoolgirl, slob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlutWriter/pseuds/SlutWriter
Summary: In this standalone hentai-manga inspired episode, Anata No Superuma Kusai, Ojisan! (Your Cum Stinks, Old Man!), a high-school bitch gal named Ichiko discovers that horny old salarymen have a lot more money to burn on compensated dating than the flat-broke male students she's been servicing for years.In order to make some real cash, she's prepared to service some horny adult men... no matter how backed-up their cum is!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Anata No Superuma Kusai, Ojisan! (Your Cum Stinks, Old Man!)

“I’m sorry, Taniguchi-sama!” pleaded the first-year student, slumped against the wall with his recently de-virginitized penis hanging limp and sated through the undone zipper of his slacks. He was holding out his wallet and opening it, showing a single 1000¥ banknote. “It’s all the money I have! I paid you my entire allowance for your blowjobs, these last few weeks!”  
  
Ichiko Taniguchi’s mouth went wide and her brow furrowed into a displeased scowl. “Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?” she wailed, and put her hands on her hips, leaning over the first-year and placing her buckled school shot on his abdomen in dominant fashion. She had only just finished refastening her the black skirt of her Ueno High School uniform, and from his low vantage, the blushing, sweating first year could see the leopard print of her panties fitting snugly over the puffy curve of her pussy, showing the hint of her labia and the nub of her clitoris. Her legs, caramel colored due to her gal habit of sun-tanning, were equally alluring in their contours, from bare thigh to rumpled knee-high sock - even if she was currently stepping on him. “I take your V-card and I don’t even get enough to buy a canned coffee? What’s the big idea?”  
  
He immediately scrambled into a position of performed apology. “Please, Taniguchi-sama!” he begged, lowering his forehead to the tile of the school bathroom. “I agreed to give you all I had!”  
  
“I didn’t know it was going to be this little amount!” Ichiko squawked, pointing with accusation. When she was having one of her tantrums, her mouth seemed very large indeed. Her hair, filled with streaks of blonde in prototypical ‘gal’ fashion, fanned out around her head in agitated spikes. “I have so many bills!”  
  
“That’s just because Taniguchi-sama is so irresponsible with money,” someone whispered, and she turned ninety degrees to glare at a second student, this one a third-year and a member of the track team. She had given him one heck of a blowjob just moments before, swallowing him all the way to the balls and tickling his taint with her tongue, before telling him that his cock was worthy of a foreigner even if it was really nothing special. For such service, she was expecting at least 10000¥, and maybe more. But maddeningly, this boy was sheepishly holding out his wallet as well… and it was totally empty!  
  
“You freeloader!” she barked, and her limbs became a frenzy as she peppered his thighs with kicks, causing him to shield himself. “I swallowed every bit of your backed-up cum and you don’t even have train fare!”  
  
“It’s because Taniguchi-sama has been sucking the dicks and taking the V-cards of all the guys in school to pay for her shopping and cellphone gaming bills!” a third voice wailed. This one, a third-year student like her and heavy-set, had been eagerly grabbing and sucking on her tanned, bouncing, perky-nippled boobs just moments ago, action for which she had expected considerable recompense. But now he, too, was apologetically holding out his wallet like a badge of shame. It had a photo ID and not much else - a few meager banknotes, not even enough for a good bowl of ramen.  
  
“You cheapskates!” she wailed, and couldn’t decide who to pepper with blows next.  
  
“Every boy at Ueno High is flat broke right now,” the first-year explained, voice halting. He was the cutest of the three, but that didn’t lessen Ichiko’s annoyance at all. “Taniguchi-sama has been having sex with all the guys so many times, and they’ve been paying for her special tit-pussy and blowjob course all semester - not one of us has a dime to spare!”  
  
Ichiko clenched her manicured fingers into fists and steamed, face reddening. “But I have dresses I want to buy in Harajuku!” she complained. “And my online gaming bills are up to a hundred-thousand yen, just this month!” She made a noise of disgust. “High school students are the worst! Even the ones who work part-time barely have any money!”  
  
The boys, pulling up their pants and nodding their apologies, started to slink past her, and Ichiko angrily booted them each in the rear and they moved toward the door. They didn’t complain or resist her treatment - as Ueno High School’s resident “bitch gal”, she was a legend not just in their halls but in the halls of every secondary school in the prefecture. Her breasts, fabulously large and with nipples that seemed honor-bound to poke out of any garment she wore, had been the subject of legend for years. She had a curvy, voluptuous body, spent tens of thousands of yen on makeup which she liberally applied, and made sure to visit her tanning booth on the regular so that her skin was the proper golden brown. She hiked up her school-issued skirt as high as teachers would permit and had a wide array of inappropriate panties to show off - leopard print, tiger print, polka dots, black lace, in both thongs and slit-side arrangements. In fact, it was uncomfortable for her to wear any other style because her hips and ass were so round.  
  
Every student at Ueno knew Ichiko’s “menu” - the list of services and their prices, all to be performed in the bathroom of the activities building at lunch hour or just after final period. In fact, Ichiko considered this bathroom to be her office, and the business she conducted had been lucrative indeed - for the first few years. Now, she was eighteen, her expenses were rising, and her best ‘clients’ - fumbling boys who wanted to lose their virginity to her soaking wet, cock-devouring gal pussy - were totally tapped!  
  
“Bwaaaagh, this sucks!” she complained, she whined, and blew a lock of her sandy-blonde spike of her dyed hair out of her face. Her cheeks, done up in rosy pink blush, puffed out as she pouted. “Where am I going to find a guy who has some cash?”  
  
It was at this moment that the door opened and a rumpled looking man, glasses-wearing and perhaps in his early-forties, strode in, already fumbling with his belt and approaching one of the urinals. He was so focused on relieving his distended bladder that, as he unzipped and lowered his slacks slightly, he didn’t notice that the ostensibly “For Men” bathroom had a busty, beautiful high school senior standing in it. As he stood at the urinal, facing the wall, his wallet fall out of his pocket, but he didn’t pick it up right away, preferring to attend to his need for relief first.  
As he let out a sigh and looked up at the ceiling, spectacles glinting in the harsh overhead fluorescents, the middle-aged man didn’t notice that he’d picked up a hanger on. Ichiko had moved cat-quick to squat lewdly behind him, the swollen curve of her labia clearly defined in the crotch of her panties, and grip his wallet with both hands, looking at it greedily. She could see that it was absolutely flush with bills!  
  
“Jeez, mister! This a big fat wad o’ cash you’re carrying!” she piped up, and the man cried out with such surprise that the last drops of his urination sprayed wildly over the edges of the urinal.   
  
“Wha!” he cried, fumbling with his belt. “This is… what is a girl doing in-”  
  
“Calm down, you geezer, before you have a coronary!” Ichiko dismissed, waving a hand. “I want to know where I can find more old dudes like you who have plenty of dough!”  
  
The blushing, flustered man barely seemed able to speak. Judging from his rumpled tie and the way his ill-fitting jacket laid on his slumped shoulders, Ichiko judged he was a salaryman who spent most of his life buried in work. “I… my company is upgrading the air conditioning system at this school-”  
  
“Air conditioning, huh? Sounds boring!” Ichiko said, waving the wallet.  
  
The man looked embarrassed. “Well, to a young person it probably seems-”  
  
“You ever get to bust one off, old dude?” Ichiko asked. A plan was formulating in her head that would help to cover all of her bills and more. She had been focusing on high school students for years, but now that their meager allowances and part-time job wages could no longer cover her extravagant spending, she would have to expand her horizons… even if it meant taking care of some old oji-sans. “I bet you could get a real nice girlfriend with all this money!”  
  
“W-what?” the man stammered, tugging at his tie. “I would never-”  
  
“Oh, so you don’t want a high-schooler to suck on your dick?” Ichiko asked, raising an eyebrow and looking disappointed. “I get it, you’ve got a wife at home and you don’t want her to find out. Well, if you change your mind-”  
  
“I’m not married,” the man said, and produced a cloth from his pocket to wipe his brow below the receding hairline. “I… well, I’ve never been popular with women. Unfortunately, a medical condition-”  
  
“Firing blanks, huh? That’s tough on the self-confidence!” Ichiko chirped, smiling sweetly. “But I don’t mind! It’s 5000 yen to use my mouth-pussy, 7500 for my tit-pussy and 10000 for my pussy!” She let the wallet dangle in front of the man and leaned forward into a sultry pose, licking her lips and leering at him with red-light-district allure. She had tied her uniform shirt at the waist, revealing her tanned midriff, and her enormous breasts were threatening to burst out of their leopard-print bra at any moment.  
  
The man looked torn between embarrassment and arousal. “Y-you don’t understand, I’ve wanted to… I mean, I thought maybe I could go on a compensated date, but…” His voice trailed off and he looked embarrassed.  
  
Ichiko dropped down to her knees again and reached out to the man’s fly, where his cock had recently been tucked back in with haste. Expertly and with pink-painted nails moving, she fished it back out again, and her eyes bugged out as she saw his sweaty dick, medium-sized in the shaft, had a long, pursed foreskin hanging off the end with several long pubic hairs stuck inside. She turned her head to the side and made a gagging noise. “Ugh! What’s with this smelly cock?” she groaned, gripping the man tight and looking up at him accusingly.  
  
“Unfortunately I have phimosis,” the man confessed. “It really has affected my self-confidence with women. Please, if we could just forget this-”  
  
“Your dick smells like fucking shit, old man!” Ichiko lamented, peering forward at the sweaty, hairy cock in her hand. “And you have way too many pubes stuck in your foreskin, too! When’s the last time you peeled it back?”  
  
“W-well, not for several months,” the man confessed.  
  
“Hmmph,” she sighed, opening her mouth and showing off her lewd tongue and dazzling white teeth. “I guess it can’t be helped! I have to pay my bills, after all!” She bobbed her face forward and took the first several inches of his cock inside her mouth, moaning around the puffy, heated length as it lay on her tongue, applying suction lewdly and teasing the foreskin tip with her tongue, trying to dig it inside. She could feel the sweat on the man’s dick greasing up the inside of her mouth. After about ten seconds, she pulled off to inspect her work.  
  
“Geez, your dick tastes like milk that’s gone sour!” she scolded, going cross-eyed as she looked down her own nose as a squiggly, long pubic hair that was stuck to her lips. “You really should learn to cut your pubes, too! No wonder the girls don’t want to date a stinky, hairy old oji-san like you!”  
  
The man looked on with sweating astonishment perturbed as Ichiko pinched the stray pubic hairs with her fingers, opened her mouth, and dropped them onto her tongue. She closed up and swirled it around before swallowing. Though his face was full of shame, his cock was getting harder and harder by the moment as she tended to him. “All gone!” she chirped, flashing a bratty smile up at him. “Now my teenage girl body is gonna turn your crinkly old ojisan pubes into nutrients! You really are a pervert, old man, making high schoolers eat that kind of stuff!”  
  
The man made a thick noise in his throat and grew red-faced. “I work an honorable job, verifying air conditioner maintenance billing reports, day in and day out!” he growled. “A young person like you doesn’t know what it’s like to be a poor salaryman - stuck in a cubicle all day, too busy to have a wife or girlfriend!” His hand descended into her blonde-streaked hair and clamped on her head.  
  
“Oooh!” Ichiko moaned, biting her lip and showing a mischievous smile. “Looks like you’re getting riled up, old man! Maybe you’ll spring for some extra service!” She brought her hands up to his cockshaft, which was crackling hard and poking right at her face, using her fingers to peel back the foreskin at last. The man made a gasping sound, and Ichiko’s eyes went wide as the heavy, nasty foreskin was pushed away to reveal a treasure trove of caked-on dick cheese in the first couple of inches beyond his glans. She sniffed and turned her head to the side, making a gagging noise and sticking her tongue out.  
  
“Ugh!” she grunted. “What’s with this amount of cock cheese? Don’t you ever wash your dick?”  
  
“S-shut up!” the man stammered. “A young person like you shouldn’t make fun of your elders!”  
  
“Oh yeah? Well your dick stinks like a garbage can full of used condoms!” Ichiko shot back, her expression fierce. But it was not just reproach but determination that was in her eyes. “This is going to be an extra 10000 yen!” She fluttered her long eyelashes - perfectly teased to maximum extension, of course; all that makeup money was well spent - and beamed up at him with light blue eyes that went so well with her gal aesthetic. “Don’t worry,” she said, more gently and seductively now. “I’ll use my third-year high schooler mouth pussy to give you _lots_ of service…”  
  
She began to slather around the underside of his glans with the flat of her tongue, making wet licking noises as she squatted with thighs apart and her leopard-printed crotch flashes, school skirt widely splayed on her knees. The salaryman made abbreviated, lip biting noises of pleasure and any number of ridiculous-looking sex faces as he enjoyed the sensation. Ichiko didn’t know if he was enjoying it or having a heart attack, or both… but either way she was taking her ten-thousand yen! A thick cream of cock filth was piling up on her tongue, and she moaned out at the foul taste of dried cum, sweat, and piss. She gathered as much as she could, forming a concavity with her tongue and then looking up at him with it extended and the full amount of gathered dick filth on display.  
  
“Nnngh… I can’t believe a high schooler… is eating so much of my smegma!” the man sputtered. Ichiko drew her tongue into her mouth like the drawer of a cash register after a transaction (which, in a way, this interaction had been) and made a show of swirling the chunky mess around in her mouth and chewing it. The man’s shaft, now squeaky clean, bulged in front of Ichiko’s face with the proof of his arousal, glistening with spit and striated with quivering veins.  
  
Gulp. Ichiko tossed her head back and swallowed the whole load of dick cheese down her throat, before opening her mouth and, eyes half-lidded, displaying that she had consumed every morsel. “Uwaaaaagh!” she moaned. She man made a further _hnnnnng_ noise at her limitless sluttiness. His first encounter with a true high-schooler bitch gal was everything he’d fantasized about and more!  
  
“There!” Ichiko said, triumphantly. “I swallowed all of your cock cheese, old man! And it tasted worse than shit! Seriously, how can you make an innocent young girl like me swallow that _garbage_?” She held her hands to her midsection and stifled a churning sound. “Ugh! Right now my stomach is being raped by your old man dick stink! I should call the police!”  
  
“I’m s-sorry!” the man stammered, pushing his glasses up his nose. “It’s just, even though I work at an air conditioning company, ironically, the air-conditioning in my office is broken, so I sweat constantly, and-”  
  
“Your dick smells the worst ever!” Ichiko squawked. “You better pay me a lot, ojisan!”  
  
“I’m only thirty-six!” the man objected.   
  
“That’s still old enough to be my dad!” Ichiko shot back, gripping his cock and looking at it skeptically. “Don’t you feel guilty that a girl the same age as your daughter would be, if you weren’t a shut-in with phimosis, is being forced to suck on your smelly dick with way too many pubes?”  
  
“Forced!?” the man blustered. “But you-”  
  
_Gluarrrk!_ Ichiko leaned in and took the man all the way to the base, her nose burying itself in the same bushy, crinkly forest of unkempt and sweaty pubes that she’d just been criticizing. She wrapped her hands around his buttocks lewdly in order to really jam her face in there, taking the medium-sized cock all the way to the base and pulsing her face against him, massaging it with her throat before pulling off. Strands of saliva connected her lips to his shaft as she gasped and looked up at him.   
  
“What the fuck?” she moaned, her eyes accusatory. She dry heaved and a sperm bubble blew up and popped on her lips. “Your pre-cum is leaking into my mouth and it tastes even worse than your smegma!”  
  
“Please,” the man pleaded. “I have a medical condition; my semen accumulates, and I’ve just been so busy at the office, I haven’t-”  
  
“What? How long has your disfigured, dead sperm been fermenting in your smelly nut sack?” Ichiko barked, reaching out to fish the man’s ballsack out of his pants. She found them to be rather large, and played with the scrotum like a newfound toy, testing the bounce and texture of the man’s testicles as he bit his lip and hissed out objections. “Geez!” she assessed. “These nuts are totally full to bursting! You can’t even find the time to jerk off?”  
  
“I work fourteen hours a day!” the man wailed. “And my office is monitored by closed-circuit cameras, to assure my productivity! I told you, you young gals don’t know the suffering of a hard-working salaryman!”  
  
Ichiko, fixated on the man’s hair-prickled, sweaty ballsack, began milking his nuts and his shaft, one hand on each, as he leaned back against the wall. “Well, I’ll give you the service you need for another ten-thousand yen!” she said, dutifully, opening her mouth to give the man’s throbbing cock a target to fire at. She looked up at him with her best innocent schoolgirl expression, almost begging him to defile her mouth. It took only a dozen firm, squeezing strokes before she felt his testicle draw up against his dick base and a big, fat cum rope squirted out against her front teeth and all over her tongue.  
  
Ichiko blinked, eyes wide, and then turned her head to the side as a terrible stench hit her nose like used jizz-rags mixed with roadkill. “Nnnngh!” she gurgled. She reached into her mouth and pulled out the unbroken, jelly-like cum strand and examined the slick, gooey, hanging worm, about eight inches long and as thick as a pencil. “Your cum is like toxic waste!”  
  
“I’m sorry,” the man stammered. “I told you-”  
  
“It smells _and_ tastes like fucking shit!” Ichiko squawked. “You really expect a girl to swallow a thing like this? Look! I’m holding it up and it’s so backed-up and chunky it doesn’t even move!” She wiggled it in the air as if to prove the point, and then inhaled again, her nostrils flaring. “Fuuuuuuck!” she groaned. “It’s like a used onaholes that’s been floating in a sewer! And what’s with this color anyway, old man? How much of your stinky, rancid piss is mixed up with your cum?”  
  
She reached out to jerk and milk his cock some more while playing with the cum strand between two long-nailed fingers, both fascinated and disgusted by the lumpy cum strand that accordioned between as she scissored her index and thumb. “Geez, it’s more solid than liquid!” she exclaimed, and then leaned in and took a sniff before turning away again. “Ugh! You should be ashamed of yourself, making a high-schooler swallow this _ball trash_!” She extended her agile, wiggling tongue and started poking the strand, then lifted it and pursed her lips, sucking it, fellating that yellow, lumpy sperm rope with a lewd blowjob face.  
  
“Nnnngh, it stiiiiinks!” she moaned, and Ichiko’s eyes rolled up slightly as the rotten, fermented cum stench crept into her brain.   
  
“F-fuck… that eye-rolling whore face is… totally lewd!” the man grunted, palms flat on the tile as she jerked him off with her other hand. “I… I won’t last much longer, being serviced by an eighteen-year-old dark-skinned bitch who’s young enough to be my own daughter!” His teeth clamped down on his lower lip and sweat as beading on his forehead and forming armpit stains on his rumpled dress shirt.  
  
Ichiko sucked the whole cum strand into her mouth and started to chew, looking up with half-lidded eyes and a running nose at the older man, performing expertly the role of an overwhelmed, slutty schoolgirl. Her lips and tongue made exaggerated smacking and slurping noises as she chewed, mouth open. Still, the backed-up, yellowish semen was so thick that it took a while to break down in her mouth. All the while, she was giving an expert handjob, and more of the man’s pre-cum as drizzling out of his tip and all over her hand as he grew more and more jittery and ridiculous-looking in his pre-orgasmic facial expressions.  
  
At last, Ichiko closed her eyes swallowed, making sure the man could see her throat bulge and retract, and then opened her mouth again, repeating what she had done before with his stray pubic hairs, exhaling like a dog, letting her tongue hang out, making a peace sign next to her face. “Look!” she gasped. “I swallowed all of your extra-stinky garbage cum! That gross, lumpy nut trash that would probably make a woman’s eggs run in fear is nourishing my high-schooler body right now!”  
  
“I’m… gonna… if you keep saying that-” the man grunted, his eyeballs jittering in their sockets as she stroked him. “I can’t believe I’m… being serviced by a real high-schooler gal bitch!”  
  
“Your fucking cum tastes like rotten dogshit and it’s probably going to make me puke later!” Ichiko chirped, and then she opened her mouth and waggled her tongue. “Doesn’t that make you want to fuck my mouth-pussy? Knowing you can do whatever you want to a girl half your age? You stinky old hentai oji-san!”  
  
“You… gal bitch!” the man grunted, and gripped her head with both hands out of pure lust and frustration. He thrust his unsteady hips forward and buried his prong in Ichiko’s throat far enough that her nose was snorting his pubes again, and began to thrust eagerly, making her face into his personal dick sleeve, throwing caution to the wind. Her taunting and mercenary nature - not to mention the constant cum criticism - had driven him beyond the shy and downtrodden limits of his salaryman psyche. Just for a moment, he indulged the fantasy of using a hot, high-school gal however he liked! “I’ll do it! I’ll fuck your mouth-pussy!”  
  
_Whap! Whap! Whap! Whap!_ Again and again, Ichiko’s nose was buried in his pubes and her features pressed against his soft belly as she carved up her throat with his modest but diamond-hard prick, making spit trail down her chin. The sensation of tightness and wetness was too much for the beleaguered man to take for very long, and so it wasn’t more than a minute before his buttocks were clenching in their sagging, belt-undone slacks and he held Ichiko’s face on his cock as hard as he could.  
  
_Spluuoooooort!_ Ichiko’s eyes, bright blue with their contact lenses, went wide as her cheeks expanded out like a pufferfish as the sound of the man’s ejaculation spewing into her mouth and throat was audible to both of their ears. The repeated wet, spraying noises made it clear just how much semen the salaryman had in his ballsack, and judging from the way he was twitching and tossing his head back, he intended to give her every drop!   
  
Ichiko could actually _feel_ the fat, stinky cum worms pouring into her mouth and piling into a big, fat, jelly-thick wad. A brutal stench filled her olfactories and leaked out her nostrils along with some cum bubbles. Some of it slopped straight down her throat and into her stomach, and the rest buried her tongue and teeth in an ocean of sperm. Her pink-manicured fingernails scrabbled at the salaryman’’s buttocks as he made an embarrassing orgasm face with his nostrils flaring and his glasses fogging up, unloading every ounce of backed-up ball jelly into her teenage mouth and throat.  
  
When he finally withdrew, and stumbled backward, sliding sadly down the wall like a puppet with the strings cut, Ichiko was still in her lewd squatting position, trembling, her eyes wide, pubic hairs clinging to her lips and cheeks, mouth open. The horrible taste of the man’s yellowish, chunky cum was frying her brain, but her ‘special service’ course included a complimentary swallowing… even in extreme cases of nasty old oji-san cum stink! Struggling, she closed her mouth and her cheeks puffed out like a squirrel around the huge load. She chewed it and swirled, then opened her mouth and gargled, making the sloppy mess bubble and splatter around her teeth.  
  
“My my,” the man groaned, mopping his brow with a dirty handkerchief. “I haven’t cum that hard in years! My balls feel lighter than they ever have!” He looked over at Ichiko and assessed her handiwork. “Oh dear,” he said. “That’s quite an amount. I’m afraid because of my medical condition, some of my sperm goes bad in my balls - looks like it’s already turned into smegma!” He rose to his feet and moved to stand over her again. “And there are plenty of stray pubes as well!” He blushed. “I’m afraid I’ve been working so much, I haven’t bothered trimming them away!”  
  
Ichiko moaned out and then closed her mouth tight. She swallowed… then put her hands around her neck like a woman choking on a bad piece of seafood. A wheeze came out of her mouth and she let out a gurgling cough and keeled over on her side. “Hnnngh… uraaaugh!” she groaned, cradling her roiling belly. “That was… was…”  
  
“Seems you underestimated the sexual power of an air conditioning procurement officer!” the man said, pridefully. “But thanks to you, young lady, I’ve gained the confidence to try to find other girls for compensated dating-”  
  
“YOUR CUM TASTES THE WORST EVER!” Ichiko screeched, throwing a tantrum on the floor and interrupting the man. She threw a shoe at him and he shielded himself. “You might as well have taken a shit in my mouth, that disgusting mess tasted so bad! And it fucking stinks like used condoms that have been baking in the sun! It’s worse than bad yogurt!” Her belly hitched and it looked like she might throw up… but even as her slender neck bulged with an impending disgorgement, she swallowed it back down. “You owe me serious money for swallowing that mess, oji-san!”  
  
The man began to sheepishly look at his wallet. “Oh, w-well I-”  
  
“There’s a ten-thousand yen _cum stink_ tax!” Ichiko squawked up at him, her voice taking on an accusatory edge. “That’s thirty-thousand yen you owe me, gramps! Seriously, an old man like you should pay a hundred-thousand to have a high-school girl eat that yellowish jelly-like cum that probably would turn a woman’s womb into a garbage dump! Your cum is so rotten that any baby you conceived would be born fucking retarded!” She was standing up and leaning forward, showing off her cleavage, as she berated him.  
  
“If you keep up this abuse, I won’t pay!” the man snapped, indignant despite his sweaty, disheveled state, with his cock hanging out of his pants.  
  
“If you don’t pay I’ll kick you right in those shut-in, backed up stink-factories you call balls!” Ichiko wailed. “Not that you could ever produce a male heir anyway, pumping out that toxic waste!” She blinked, then pointed down at his cock, which was getting hard again. “Look at that! You horny hentai grandpa, you’re getting turned on by a cute young girl talking about having to eat your extra-stinky ball loads, aren’t you?”  
  
“Uh… well,” the man said, looking down at his own protruding penis. “I suppose-”  
  
“Pay up!” Ichiko insisted, holding out her hand. And just like that, the transaction was concluded, as the man passed over a series of crisp high-denomination bills. Ichiko’s eyes, which previously had been flashing the biohazard symbol from all the rotten, stinky nut sauce she’d been forced to swallow, quickly turned to dollar signs - or yen signs, as the case was. She clutched greedily at the cash, thinking about all the shopping she was going to be able to do - not to mention the gem purchases she’d make in her various online games.  
  
The man stood slack-jawed, watching her transformation from disgusted to money-obsessed, before finally buckling up his pants and preparing to be on his way. But as he made an awkward, bowing goodbye, Ichiko took a break from fingering through banknotes to grab him by the tie. “Hold on, gramps!” she said, smiling wickedly. “I made more off you than I did off all these cheapskate first and second-years. I bet you have a bunch of horny old man friends who would love to buy some service from me!”  
  
“Please,” the man groaned, straining as his tie was pulled aggressively, choking off his air. “I just-”  
  
“Come on!” Ichiko cajoled, and now she was fluttering her eyelashes and pressing out her cleavage. “Tell a couple friends about me and I might even let you do me bareback!” She winked, then bent over and hiked up her skirt, showing the round cheeks of her bubbly teenage butt, deeply tanned and wrapped in a second-skin of leopard-print underwear, with her puffy, prominent slit visible and showing every fold and detail through the fabric.  
  
“Hnnnngh!” the man grunted, and blood spurted out of his nose. “F-fine! I… I belong to a support group for men who can’t get any attention from women because of their physical… uh… limitations,” he explained. “Perhaps some of them could-”  
  
“Whaaaaaat?” Ichiko exclaimed, and once again her eyes lit up with yen signs. “A whole club of stinky old oji-sans? I bet every one of them has money to burn, too!” She rubbed her hands together greedily. “Well, I’m gonna give you my phone number. You give it to them, and tell them to call Ichigo-chan for some extra-special service!”  
  
“Well, there are… quite a number of them, actually.” the man replied, hesitantly. Then, after a gulp. “Ichigo-chan… that’s a pretty name. Perhaps for our next date-”  
  
“Tell your story walkin’ pops!” Ichiko chirped, holding up a hand and turning away. “If you aren’t spendin’, then get your smelly grandpa balls moving! And tell your friends to call!” She was already checking her phone, blowing him off in the fashion of every other hip and attractive young girl. There were dresses and makeup to order, fancy underwear, body oils, dermabrasion treatments to schedule, not to mention lining up time at tanning and hair salons. And the leftover cash, Ichiko knew, wouldn’t even cover one trip to Harajuku.  
  
She needed more. And as she browsed her list of social media friends, preparing to post about how she was flush with cash, Ichiko had an idea of how to make an even bigger score.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
“Girls, I’m getting the band back together,” Ichiko explained. She was sitting in the Ueno High School square, the open-air area between the two school buildings, where students often gathered with their lunches to eat and socialize at midday. Sitting at the table with her on the sun-drenched afternoon were Chitose Aoba, the tall and ponytailed leader of the volleyball club, and Emi Furutani, the shortest and least physically developed girl in school, who was flat as a board despite being the same age as Ichiko, and informally known as the president of the school “flatties” club.  
  
Both Chitose and Emi blinked and looked at Ichiko as she ate the instant noodles she’d forced an underclassman to buy her in exchange for copping a feel on her boobs. From head to toe, the blonde-haired girl was gleaming with newly-bought fashions. A tight athletic jacket with a golden zipper and monogram, showing off her large and bulging boobs seemed to be made of suede. She had a new handbag of crocodile skin, and both her ears and fingers glittered with jewels. Even her new manicure was a custom job where each fingernail looked like a ghost from the video game _Pac Man_. Ichiko took out a newly purchased, expensive-brand lip gloss and ran the pink stick over her lips until they looked wet and gleaming.  
  
“Ichiko-chan, you seem to be flush with cash!” Chitose marvelled. The volleyball club was so flat broke that the girls had been reduced to using leftover basketballs to play with, not to mention a saggy net that drooped heavily in the middle. Chitose stood nearly six feet tall and in addition to being the top volleyball player at the school, was the foremost member of the kendo club, male or female. Men were sometimes too intimidated by her tomboyish nature and majestic body height to approach her, but what they didn’t know was that she and Emi had a history with Ichiko as the “V-Card Three” back at their prior high school. There, they had taken to their bathrooms to deprive eager young male students of their virginity and their money in equal measure. However, after transferring to Ueno, Chitose sprouted up six inches in one summer and quit the business, taking up volleyball instead. Emi, who grew precisely no inches and only stood four foot nine, had also moved on, and was now working part-time at a maid cafe, with the goal of travelling to America for breast-enhancement surgery.  
  
“Yeah,” Ichiko said, cooly, winking at her former friends. “I found a new batch of guys who are totally loaded! High schoolers aren’t the best targets anymore… and I’ve got more business than I know what to do with! Look!” She flipped her smartphone around to show her DMs, which were being blown up by an assortment of male names that the other two didn’t recognize. All of the messages had the same theme: an earnest, almost desperate desire to see ‘Ichiko-chan’ and pay lots of yen for ‘special service’.   
  
“Gosh!” chirped Emi, in her extremely high voice. “They’re hanging all over you!” She blushed and looked down. “I wish I could get that sort of attention from guys… but all they care about are big boobs!” She crossed her arms over her flat chest and sulked.  
  
“Yes, and you’re still flat as ever, I see,” Ichiko teased, shoveling some noodles into her mouth before tossing the bowl aside.   
  
“Shut up!” Emi burst out. “You well-endowed girls don’t know the pain of us flatties!”  
  
“Being so tall isn’t great either,” Chitose lamented, elbows on the table. Her long black ponytail traveled all the way down to her mid-back. Though she wore a normal school skirt, her legs were so long and athletic that there was still plenty to admire. “And the volleyball club has no money! We tried to raise money with a yakisoba stand, but none of us know how to make yakisoba.” She looked forlorn. “Pretty soon we won’t have a single ball that can hold any air!”  
  
“Well, if you help me take care of some of these customers, you’ll have all the money you need for volleyballs, or boob surgery!” Ichiko assured, and then pointed to Emi’s chest and made an expansion motion with her hands, imitating an enormous pair of knockers. “I’ll take my finder’s fee, or course, but the rest is yours to keep. And you can make tens of thousands of yen for each guy!”  
  
Chitose and Emi looked at each other, then back at Ichiko. “Tens of thousands? Who are these guys?” Chitose asked. “Are they rich?”  
  
“Are any of them cute? Are they foreigners?” Emi asked, hopefully. She had a dream of being whisked away by a handsome foreigner who would pay for her breast enhancement surgery. Despite being nearly eighteen years old she was often mistaken for an elementary schooler because of her small size, high voice, and near-complete lack of breast tissue. “Foreign guys are so hot!”  
  
“Are they yakuza?” Chitose pressed on. “Those guys have all sorts of money!” She began dreaming about sexy host-club touts in shiny, colorful suits flirting her up and buying her drinks. Neither girl saw Ichiko looking a bit red-faced and tugging at her collar.  
  
“Uh… they’re… good guys!” she stammered, looking shifty-eyed. “An untapped market, I’d call it. Dudes with lots of money to burn who never considered spending it on women before because they didn’t think… uh… it would work out.”  
  
“What are they, goodie-two-shoes?” Emi asked. “Like with some sort of moral objection?” Her mind filled with fantasies of a noble foreigner named Chad who would fly her over to his Los Angeles apartment and, after much convincing, be convinced to engage in sexual relations for the first time after sponsoring her immigration… and breast enhancement surgery.  
  
Ichiko looked shifty-eyed again, but neither girl seemed to notice. “They’re uh… good guys, yes. But the most important part is that I’ll guarantee each of you will make at least twenty-thousand yen _per_ guy.” Her face twisted into a wolfish, entrepreneurial smile. “That’ll buy a lot of volleyball nets. And you’ll have your big tits in no time!” She put her phone away and leaned forward. “Come on, we used to do this all the time back in second-year. The gang needs to ride again so I can go shoppin-, I mean, so we can all buy the things we girls need and deserve. I’ve set up a meet with three of the best prospects at a love hotel. A triple-booking. It’ll be just like the old days!”  
  
She glanced up with mischievous hopefulness. By the expression on Emi and Chitose’s faces, Ichiko knew she had them in the bag. Whatever apprehensions they had were secondary to the need for cold, hard cash.  
  
“It’s 8 PM tonight at the Hanamura Sleep-On!” Ichiko said.  
  
“There? That’s a love hotel!” Emi gasped.  
  
“Why not?” Ichiko shot back. “It’s better than a high school bathroom!”  
  
“I suppose so. But why would upscale, classy guys want to go to such a place?” Chitose asked, putting a finger to her chin. “Are you sure these guys are on the up-and-up?”  
  
“Err… of course!” Ichiko replied, averting her eyes. “They’re… fine upstanding citizens! I’ll send you some info on what to wear and a script that will tell you what to say, so don’t worry!” She winked, back into salesman mode. “It’ll be the easiest money you ever made!”  
  
And with those words, the chime for the afternoon classes rang out through the Ueno High square, and the girls joined the throng of students to return inside.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Later that night, Ichiko, Chitose and Emi found themselves lined up against the wall in one of Hanamura Sleep-On’s seedier rooms. The bed inside was king-sized and gaudily decorated with crimson sheets and a frame painted in gold chrome. Ichiko looked confident as she looked across the room at the man who had purchased their services.  
  
“Hello Master. My name is Ichiko Taniguchi, a third-year student at Ueno high.” She knew the spiel off by heart, and did not need to check her phone; in any case, she didn’t have her handbag or any other accessories handy, for she was almost totally naked, her bronze-tanned body on display in a pink bra and panties with a tiny black bow on the crotch. She had gold hoops in her ears, gold bracelets on her wrists, and her shapely feet clanked with toe-rings and a pair of anklets. Her erect nipples could be seen poking jauntily through the top of her lingerie. Her hands were on her hips as she leaned to one side and put her shapely curves on display. “I’ll give your amazing cock lots of service with my young mouth-pussy, so please, spend lots of money, okay?”  
  
There was a moment of silence as she stared straight ahead, and slowly her expression turned to one of annoyance. “Emi!” she stage whispered. “It’s your turn to greet our customer!”  
  
Emi has not looking so confident. Her underdeveloped body looked sinful in the cyan-colored lingerie Ichiko had provided, which came with ruffles at the waist and cleavage to partially hide her lack of bust. Her nearly-white cotton candy hair was teased out into two enormous puffball pigtails, but her face didn’t match the rest of the presentation. He lip was quivering as she looked from her phone, and up across the room, then back at her phone.  
  
“M-my name is… Emi Furutani… she said, her high voice quavering. “Please…” She trailed off and clenched her teeth in anger, then looked over at Ichiko with a glare. The blonde gal only gave her a thumbs up and a gesture to keep going. She tried again. “Please use my high-schooler mouth pussy to… nnngh… oh, to heck with this!” She clenched her fists and cried out in tantrum fashion, yelling at the ceiling, before pointing across the room at what all three girls were looking at - their customer. “Ichiko, I’m gonna kill you! You didn’t tell me my customer was gonna be a fat, stinky old grandpa!”  
  
Ichiko, red-faced, blushed and tried to smooth things over. “Oh, don’t mind her,” she said. “She gets temperamental-”  
  
“You said I was going to be hooking up with a hot foreigner guy!” Emi ranted on. “But this lardo probably hasn’t seen his dick in about two years!”  
  
The men, blushing in spite of the verbal abuse, was standing naked on the other side of the room, opposite Emi, who had been his chosen girl for the evening. He was totally nude and his heavy belly nearly obscured his penis completely; with his tangled forest of black pubic hair doing part of the job as well. His cock, rather large, hung down like a discarded length of sausage. He wore spectacles that were greasy with thumbprints, his hair fell to his shoulders and hadn’t seen a barber in perhaps a year. His nose, large and covered with pockmarks, completed the piggish appearance.  
  
“My name is Hironobu Shino,” he said, bowing. “A desk worker at the Harimafuji Heavy Manufacturing Concern. I work fourteen hours each day but despite this noble ethic I am not popular with women. It’s because of my glandular disorder that I’m a bit overweight, and it also causes me to sweat more than other men. Because the water is often turned off at my apartment, I’m not able to clean my cock and women often complain about the smell at the office.” He bowed again and his face turned into a mask of hope behind his fogged-up glasses. “I saved up a lot of money to buy your services, Emi-chan!”  
  
Emi glared sidewise at Ichiko. “Ichiko, I’m gonna get you for this!” she growled.  
  
“Just read the script!” Ichiko growled back, hands on hips. “You want that boob surgery, don’t you? This guy is totally loaded with cash since women won’t date him!”  
  
Emi, not bothering to conceal her displeasure, looked back at her phone, reading in a disrespectful monotone. “My underdeveloped body and flat chest is… hey!” She looked back again. “What the fuck is this script?” But Ichiko only encouraged her non-verbally to continue, which she did under duress. “My underdeveloped body and flat chest are just like that of an elementary schooler. Please use my tight holes to service you any way you like, _Master_.” The last word fell from her mouth like a dead fish.  
  
Chitose was squirting across the room with equal apprehension. Her chosen partner was the physical opposite of Emi’s - instead of a hulking, ogrish man, he was a scrawny, middle-aged nerd with a receding hairline. His scrawny body seemed sunken underneath a cotton undershirt, and below the waist he was bare, showing a forest of unkempt pubes and a cock that was long and elephantine, but strange-looking, in that it seems puffy and disproportionately covered in a thick foreskin. Another ridiculous thing was his height - he was barely five feet tall, meaning he was nearly a foot shorter than Chitose, who was wearing a beautiful slit-side cheongsam for the encounter in crimson red, and had her long black hair up in chopsticks. Underneath that, she had a red bra and thong that were both flattering to the stupendous length and athletic shape of her teenage body.  
  
“My name is Daishi Kato,” said the man, his voice halting. “I’m thirty-three years old, an accountant who works sixteen hours each day, but I’ve never been married because of my erectile dysfunction and impotence. Unfortunately, due to a medical condition, my sperm is extremely foul smelling, and I also have a very thick and excessive foreskin, which combined with my receding hairline and bad breath has prevented me from finding a suitable girlfriend. When I heard that a really tall girl was available, I couldn’t resist ordering you, Chitose-chan!” He bowed curtly, about as far as possible from the dangerous rogue type that Chitose had been dreaming about.   
  
She couldn’t take her eyes off of Kato’s big, fat hotdog bun of foreskin, which was also crisscrossed with thick veins and sported a fleshy, cabbage-leaf edge around the corona of his penis. Preoccupied by what was awaiting her, she read Ichiko’s introduction haltingly, referring to her phone every line or so. “M-my name is Chitose Aoba, a third-year at Ueno High School. Even though I’m taller than most men and a tomboy who is good at kendo, I wish to use my… amazonian… body to service your amazing penis, Master.” She blinked and squinted at her phone. “Please… use my hard abs, bubble ass and… freakishly tall, oni-sized ogre legs…” She frowned at her phone. “Ichiko, what’s with this introduction?”  
  
“Just read it!” Ichiko squawked. “It’s a surefire way to sell yourself to these horny old oji-sans!”   
  
Chitose sighed, feeling swept up in events over which she had no control. Only the thought of the volleyball club’s tattered net and patched-over equipment kept her moving forward. “I hope you’ll spend lots of money to use my majestic teenage tomboy kendo girl body as your personal toilet!” she finished, spitting the words out like ill-tasting soup and bowing severely, her ponytail waving in the air.  
  
Ichiko’s partner required no introduction; he was the same disheveled air-conditioning salesman she’d met in the washroom, back for round two. However, brimming with confidence, he decided to complete the cycle and announce himself anyway, standing proudly in the nude, hands on hips, glasses gleaming, pot-belly drooping, penis already jutting out and erect in all its shameless lack of size. Clearly, his first encounter with Ichiko had served to boost his self-esteem, and he now considered himself something of a lothario when it came to compensated dating with high-school gals.  
  
“My name is Tsuyoshi Ichi,” he announced. “After working for fifteen years in the dank office of an air conditioning company, my testicles have become so backed up that my thick and yellow cum turns into smegma before it even emerged from my cock. Because of this medical condition I haven’t been seen as a suitable partner by cute young girls, even if I wanted to pay money… until now!” He produced his wallet, held it out, and bowed. “Today, I play to pay for bareback sex, Ichiko-chan!”  
  
The six figures stared at each other like gunslingers in the seedy love motel room. The tall and statuesque Chitose opposite the gremlin-like Kato, the tanned and slutty-looking Ichiko opposite the proudly horny Ichi, and the tiny, puffy-pigtailed Emi opposite the hulking, piggish Shino. The three girls approached their partners with a mixture of dogged determination and disgust, and the men sat on the bed - Kato on the left side, Shino on the right, and Ichi at the foot of the mattress.  
  
Shino gleefully pulled up his hairy, hamhock legs and exposed his thick, flopping cock, heavy balls, and hairy asshole to Emi. “Unfortunately the washlet on my toilet is broken,” he confided. “So I need an elementary-schooler to clean my asshole!”  
  
“I’m eighteen, you lolicon!” Emi griped, her high, hectoring voice doing little to prove the point as she kneeled in front of him in her thigh-highs and ruffled lingerie and leaned her face in, wrinkling her nose. “Nnngh… your sweaty asshole stinks!” Yet she leaned in and extended her tongue, using two small hands to pull apart Shino’s flabby inner thighs and buttocks to get more access to his shitter before lapping at it dutifully.   
  
The much larger male bit his lower lip in ecstasy and wiggled his toes.  
  
“Yes! It’s always been a dream to have a cute grade-schooler serve as my bidet! Get your tongue in there and really clean out my ass, Emi-chan! I cut some fat, rugged turds earlier this morning so the coast should be clear!”  
  
“Nnngh, it tastes like burnt rice!” Emi groaned, burrowing her tongue into Shino’s loose shithole and beginning to lap and wriggle against the walls of his bowels. She pressed her mouth against his hole and made lewd slurping noises as her eyes rolled at the stink of his ass-musk and the earthy taste of his shitpipe. “Making an eighty-pound girl do something like this… you should be in fucking prison!”  
  
Shino was gleefully stroking his thick, ogrish cock as Emi serviced him, leaning onto his back like an overturned turtle and looking no less undignified. He made piggish faces and lewd noises of satisfaction as his asshole was licked out by a girl barely half his age. “Mmm… yes! Make out with my asshole like it was one of your little boyfriends, Emi-chan! Once you go to high school and start meeting boys, you’ll have to tell them that your first kiss was with the unwiped asshole of a hard-working salaryman!” He grunted and continued stroking his dick. “All young girls should be forced to do this for their elders!”  
  
Emi pulled her tongue out of his ass, with saliva strands connecting it to his greasy, hair-matted assring. “I told you, I’m a third-year in high school, fatso! I’ve kissed plenty of boys already!” she squawked. But Shino just ignored her, lost in his own fantasies. He slid off the edge of the bed and turned around in front of her, presenting his large rear again, before reaching behind and grabbing her pigtails the way a car passenger might reach to engage a seat belt. Gripping both, and drawing a surprised squeak from Emi, he pulled them in that same seat-belt fashion, and her face was buried deep in his asscrack again as he lewdly squatted over her face, leaving her nothing to do but plant her tiny hands on his rump and get to work.  
  
On the opposite side of the bed, Chitose was staring down the barrel of Kato’s foreskin-wrapped cock with a quizzical expression on her face, not sure how to approach the swollen, puffy beast. She pushed her tongue against the ragged, bumpy crown of skin and forced it between the glans and the thick hood. Immediately, her tongue pushed up against deposits of lumpy, crumbly dick cheese. “Unnngh!” she groaned. “When’s the last time you cleaned under this huge foreskin of yours?”  
  
Kato only cackled, sitting bow-legged on the mattress like a shogun as she tried to tend to his oddly-shaped penis. His bald head and scrawny frame made him look even older than he was. “I haven’t washed it in weeks! I wanted to make sure you had plenty of nutritious cock cheese to feed that amazing body of yours, Chitose-chan!”   
  
Chitose withdrew her tongue and looked cross-eyed down on it, the tip was holding a large lump of smegma, which she drew into her mouth with distaste and then groaned and squinted at the taste. “Ugh! It tastes like stinky socks!” she complained. “I can’t believe I practice kendo and sports all day only to have to clean a short old man’s stinky dick! You should be ashamed of yourself, feeding a high-schooler this kind of thing!”  
  
“There’s plenty more where that came from! I paid for a cock-cleaning service, Chitose-chan - so you’d better get to work!”  
  
Wrinkling her nose and with watering eyes, Chitose kept up her submissive, thighs on calves pose between the older man’s legs and leaned in to clamp her mouth down on his skin-hood with a light bite, trying to clench it with her teeth and pull it back. “That’s it, girlie! Worship and suck my foreskin as if it were a penis! Girls your age don’t appreciate the sturdy foreskin of a salaryman, and I’ve been ostracized my entire life! Now, finally, I’ll receive my due!”  
  
Chitose groaned as she sucked the loose skin into her mouth, stretched it with her teeth, dug her tongue underneath it and rubbed her nose against it. The man’s monologue perturbed her and she pulled back to admonish him. “Your stinky, swollen phimosis dick is gross! It looks like a dead insect larvae and stinks like one too!” she insisted. “I’m only doing this to raise money for my volleyball club! Otherwise I wouldn’t touch a sawed off midget like you!”  
  
Kato only laughed, and grabbed Chitose’s silky black hair, pulling her in for more cock worship. “You’ll learn to appreciate me soon enough, Chitose-chan!” he insisted.  
  
Meanwhile, at the foot of the bed, Ichiko was sultrily walking toward the confident-looking Ichi, who was sitting cross armed with his hard-earned salary fanned out next to him on the bed. Ichiko looked every bit the slutty bitch-gal in an electric pink thong and panties that showed off as much of her tanned flesh as possible. “You didn’t mean what you said about cumming inside, did you?” Ichiko teased him, turning around to wiggle her butt in his face. “I would never allow your rotten, backed-up yellow cum inside my womb. You might as well jerk that ball-trash into the garbage instead!”  
  
Ichi continued to look confident, and a glimmer came to the lens of his glasses. He leaned forward, not to nuzzle his face into Ichiko’s buttocks but to reach under the skirt of the bed to reveal a briefcase, bringing it out and clicking it open. The contents immediately had Ichiko’s rapt attention - hundreds of thousands of yen in banded bills. “Are you sure?” Ichi said. “I’ve been saving quite a while for this, Ichiko-chan. A lonely shut-in like me doesn’t really need to save for a rainy day - what I need is to pass on my genes to a high-schooler like you!”  
  
Ichiko gasped as she counted. Three-hundred-thousand… four-hundred thousand… the briefcase was absolutely loaded with cash! But the thought of actually having to have bareback sex with Ichi was another thing entirely. “That’s asking too much!” she stammered. “I might want to have a kid someday, but if I let you fill my womb with the disgusting toxic waste that comes out of your dick, my reproductive organs will be marked with your stink forever!”  
  
“Exactly!” Ichi agreed. “But we both know you like money, Ichiko-chan! So now it’s time for you to spread your legs and accept the cum of a noble salaryman who has worked every day for the betterment of Japanese society!” He pulled Ichiko onto his lap and she yelped.   
  
“You’ve gotten confident all of a sudden, you stinky old oji-san!” she teased. “But that doesn’t mean I’ll just let you do as you please!” He extended his tongue and started to lick around her mouth, and since she’d already been played for plenty of service, Ichiko extended her own tongue and started sucking his while her tits were groped and her ass squeezed. The hot and heavy petting and kissing repeated itself on all sides of the bed.  
  
Chitose was grabbed and kissed deeply by Kato as he pulled her to sit down beside him and enjoyed her tall, languid body. His drool poured out over her face as she gagged at the stench of his breath, before pulling away, gasping. “Kato-san… your breath is the fucking worst!” she gagged. “Your breath stinks like you’ve been eating dog turds for breakfast!” But he pulled her back in, extended his wet tongue and made her suck it, forcing the beautiful athletic girl to worship his mouth, his liver lips, and lick the plaque off of his yellow teeth. He cradled her head against his scrawny chest and let a long line of drool pour from his mouth into hers.  
  
Shino had Emi on his bulbous lap like a doll, her back to his belly, making her straddle his cockshaft, which jutted upward in front of her as she leaned backward and extended her tongue to tangle with his. “Nnngh… your body stinks of sweat!” she complained. “It’s getting all over me!” Her tongue jousted with his and then she began to suck his wide, bump oral appendage, doing her duty in spite of her objections. Meanwhile, the cock jutting up between her thighs seemed to surge to a nearly vertical position.  
  
“Look how far my cock will go inside you, Emi-chan!” Shino said, licentiously and with obvious glee. “It’ll be just like fucking an elementary schooler! It will go way past your belly button!” The top of his cockshaft was rubbing between the lips of her pussy, creating a pleasurable sensation for them both. “And I noticed you don’t have any hair down there!”  
  
“Shut up! Ichiko told me to shave it!” Emi complained, and nuzzled her face into the man’s flabby neck, licking the sweat from his fat folds. “I should call the police on you for being such a lolicon!” She reached sideways to grab a box of extra-large condoms for Shino’s looming penis. “Don’t even think about trying to do me raw! I don’t want that disgusting fatso cock to touch me!” She cried out as one of Shino’s hands found her clit and started rubbing.  
  
“Ha! Could it be that Emi-chan is secretly enjoying this?” Shino teased. But he was quickly told to eat shit and die by the spunky, cotton-candy haired pixie.  
  
The foreplay gave way to doggystyle sex, with the girls at three points of the bed, facing inward so their heads were within a couple of feet of each other. Chitose, being tallest, extended furthest onto the bed, almost bumping into Ichiko, and while both Emi and Ichiko’s partners placed their feet on the floor to facilitate the fucking, Kato was so short that he stood on the mattress and mounted Chitose’s shapely rump like a leprechaun fucking a pot of gold.  
  
He, too, had been forced to wear a condom - though only after Chitose had cleaned every inch of his cock and foreskin. Standing behind their girls with their cocks about to feel some high-schooler pussy, the three salarymen, long disrespected, were suddenly the lords of all creation.   
  
“Look at this perfect bubble butt!” Kato said, smacking Chitose’s rear and making it jiggle. “A girl can’t get like this unless she’s very active! You tomboy! Your ass looks like one of those foreigner fitness models!” He sawed his condom-wrapped boner between her cheeks, sliding it over her asshole and pressing it against her pussy as well. “And I can see every muscle in your back, your shoulders, your thighs, your calves! I was called ‘short’ in high school, but now I’m about to fuck the hottest sports bitch of Ueno High! You’ll be able to tell the whole kendo club that you used your muscled pussy to take a salaryman’s whole load!”  
  
Shino, meanwhile, was leering like a criminal over Emi’s doggystyle pose, letting his long, fat cock rest on her back, the extra-large condom only covering about half the length. “Look at the difference in size!” he marveled. “So many girls called me a fat shut-in, but now I’m about to completely fuck up a pussy that’s as small and tight as any loli!”  
  
Ichi the air-conditioning salesman was also forced to wear a condom by Ichiko, despite the offer of money. Absorbing his cum in her pussy, it seemed, was a bridge too far. She arched her back and wiggled her jiggly, round button at him, inviting him to do his worst. “Finally, I’ll prove my worth to a real high-schooler bitch gal!” Ichi exclaimed, lining up his latex-covered prong with the glistening wet slit of Ichiko’s sex. “The next time you’re buying new earrings, remember that the money came from you taking a load of my extra-thick cum!”  
  
He grabbed two handfuls of Ichiko’s buttocks and stabbed in. Kato buried his prong inside Chitose at the same time, and, after a moment of wiggling and ignoring pleas about how it would never fit, Shino gripped Emi by the waist and slowly burrowed his long, fat penis into her sinfully tight pussy. All three girls responded immediately with wide eyes and open mouths, tongue extended. The sounds of pelvis slapping began to echo throughout the room as the three salarymen started to pound their lubed-up cocks into the three tight high-schooler pussies in front of them.  
  
The three girls gasped and jittered next to each other as their heads, lurching forward with each thrust, formed a sort of quorum in the middle of the mattress. The air was filled with the slapping sounds of pelvises hitting their buttocks - Ichiko’s big, round gal ass, Chitose’s perfect athletic bubble-butt, and Emi’s tiny pixie rear end were all shaking alluringly with the motions of coitus. They could each hear the wet, churning sounds coming from each other's pussies as they were scraped out by a trio of salaryman dicks, and their blushing, gasping faces spoke the truth of their mutual predicament to each other.  
  
“I’m… not gonna forgive you… Ichiko!” Emi groaned, as they all heard the meaty sounds of her belly being rearranged by a cock that was nearly a foot long and thicker than her arm. “M-my pussy is… getting fucked up by this smelly shut-in cock!” she wailed, her eyes rolling back. She had squiggly pubic hairs plastered to the lips and cheeks of her innocent young face in various places. “From now on… I’ll know the taste of his smelly, unwiped asshole by heart… he’s leaking so much disgusting pedophile cum that I can feel the rubber expanding inside me! My pussy is being reshaped by the huge, stinky cock of a total loser!”  
  
“I worked… so hard to keep my body in shape!” Chitose moaned, her eyes half-lidded and her cheek smooshed into the mattress as her ponytail lay off to the side. “And now this body of mine is being used as a toilet by phimosis-dick old man! I swallowed so much of the spit that was slathered all over his rotten teeth! This sawed-off four foot tall runt is making me his personal dick sleeve, and it’s… nnngh... all your fault, Ichiko!”  
  
Ichiko said nothing, only moaned and grunted as her pussy was enthusiastically pounded by Ichi, who was attending to the task with an enthusiasm he’d previously only shown for air conditioner sales. _Whap! Whap! Whap! Whap!_ Her brown-skinned buttocks jiggled and her breasts rubbed against the coverlet as she was peppered from behind by his thrusts. The three men wee undignified and inexperienced in their cocksmanship and they approached their climaxes with embarrassing gasps, jitters and moans that were punctuated by fuck-faces as ridiculous as any the girls had made.  
  
“I’m gonna give your kid womb a special dose of my shut-in semen, Emi-chan!” Shino growled, and he buried himself to the hilt, causing a dick-shaped bulge to tent out Emi’s belly and sending her into drooling, limp-limbed convulsions, face-down in the mattress.  
  
“You’ve cured my erectile dysfunction, Chitose-chan!” cried Kato. “Nnngh… this load is going to be a big one!”  
  
“I’ve been saving this up ever since last time, Ichiko-chan!” said Ichi, and like Kato and Shino, he buried himself to his swollen balls and wheezed out an orgasmic gasp, spraying spittle over her bare back.  
  
_Spluuuuuuuuooooorgh_. Emi’s limp body twitched as the reservoir tip of the condom expanded inside her like a balloon.  
  
_Spluuuuuuuuuuuuuoooort!_ Chitose’s toes curled into an unwilling orgasm as a similar sensation of pressure filled her insides.  
  
But the loudest and nastiest ejaculatory sound of all came from inside Ichiko-chan as Ichi tossed his head back and busted the load of his life. The sound was like someone in intestinal distress squatting over the toilet bowl and spraying out a load of watery shit, as his pisshole yawned and disgorged ribbon after ribbon of jelly-thick, yellowish nut sludge into the reservoir tip of his condom. The sound repeated itself four, five, six, seven times, each an extensive, sputtering liquid sound as he emptied his overfilled balls and Ichiko, in spite of her superior attitude, shuddered to a humiliating climax, her manicured fingers clutching the bedspread.  
  
All three men withdrew, the bulbous, filled condoms getting stuck in their girls’ slits for a time before falling out with a _splort_ noise to droop down in laden, teardrop shapes.. All three girls collapsed face-first to the mattress and then rolled over onto their backs, staring up at the ceiling lights that reflected off the sweat on their nubile young bodies, their breasts (or lack thereof) rising and falling with each breath.  
  
Soon, all three were looking up at the shadows of bloated, overloaded condoms.  
  
“Look, Chitose-chan!” Kato said, holding out a bloated teardrop shape of coruscating yellowish sludge. “I shot out a big load of my extra-special cum for you! I’m afraid I’m a bit incontintent so I pissed a bit as well… but I’m sure my fee covers it! Please, accept my semen!” He bowed briefly, dropping the loaded condom on her face, where the baseball-sized cum reservoir poured over her features.  
  
Shino was likewise dangling his condom over Emi’s face as she looked up with sleepy-eyed misapprehension, her pigtails splayed on either side of her head and pubic hairs clinging to her lips. “Look at how much I shot, Emi-chan!” he goaded. “I’m afraid that because of my meat-heavy diet, my backed-up and thick semen tastes quite bad… but you don’t mind, do you?” He dropped the condom on her face, splattering her, the open end flopping down her cheek like a fishtail.  
  
But the most prodigious emission belonged to Ichi, who smiled with pride as he loomed over Ichiko with a bulbous, stretched out condom that carried a sperm reservoir that was larger than a grapefruit. The semen within looked lumpy and as thick as paste, and the deep yellow color promised unparalleled taste and cum stench. “Here you go, Ichiko-chan!” he cackled. “A special load of my very own backed up salaryman semen! This is the stuff that Japan was built on! And now my genes will have their time to shine at last!” He let the bulbous rubber slop down onto Ichiko’s face, drawing a groan. “Now, if you girls want to be paid your full fee, you’ll need to drink all of our semen!”  
  
There were three simultaneous groans from the mattress as the girls realized what was in store. Chitose lifted the cum-loaded condom above her head and opened her mouth, placing the open end near her lips as she overturned it and began straining the deposit of thick semen into her mouth. Kato threw back his head with triumph. “Please, tell me how my cum tastes, Chitose-chan! Your athletic high-schooler body is being nourished by my noble swimmers! The next time you go to a kendo competition, your stomach will be fortified with my extra-thick semen.”  
  
Chitose took two mouthfuls and gulped, then turned head to the side and nearly puked all over the mattress, controlling herself with difficulty, her breasts and buttocks bouncing deliciously as her body shuddered. “Your cum tastes worse than shit!” she groaned, her cheeks puffing out as she struggled not to puke. “It’s rotten and stinks so bad I feel like my brain is melting… your foreskin-covered phimosis dick is disgusting and you’re nothing but a stinky old man whose cum is worse than toxic waste! If I didn’t need money I wouldn't be caught dead swallowing the crooked sperm that leaked out of that twisted cock of yours!”  
  
“And you’re even worse,” piped up Emi, addressing Shino as she pulled his condom from her lips after several draining gulps and held her flat, tiny tummy. “I feel like I just swallowed _actual shit_. I can’t believe I licked the asshole of such a fat loser who probably should be thrown in prison for stalking grade-schoolers. Your ugly, greasy-haired pig cum makes my stomach feel like a garbage dump!” She croaked out a dainty burp and then dry heaved, trying to keep down the mess. “I would rather eat dirt from the graves of my ancestors than drink your yellowish, piss-tainted sperm again!”  
  
All eyes went to Ichiko, who was in a life-or-death struggle with Ichi’s bloated, sperm-choked condom load, holding the nasty mess to her lips and letting it slowly pour into her mouth as her eyes jittered in their sockets. “Hnnnnnnnggllll!” she blurted. “It stiiiiiiiiiiiiiinks so fucking bad!” Yet more than any of them, she was greedy, and continued to let the sloppy mess pour over her tongue and fill her mouth. The sperm inside was thicker and nastier than the emissions of the other two men, and Ichiko’s nostrils flared as her pride in providing first-class slutty gal cock service fought with the horrible, brain-cell-killing stench and taste that was invading her skull. She filled her mouth and swallow, letting out a croaking burp, but there was still more to go. “Your cum… is… the worst garbage… in the history of the universe!” she gagged at Ichi. “This backed-up, fermented nut trash has been rotting in your balls for too long and it’s already turned into smegma… you’re disgusting for making an innocent high-schooler drink this sort of poison!” She filled her mouth again, straining fat, lumpy wads out of the condom, and puffed out her cheeks, chewing obscenely before swallowing again and looking cum-drunk from the mind-numbing taste and stench. “Watch out!” she said, suddenly, eyes widening. “I’m gonna hurl!”  
  
She leaned over the edge of the bed and vomited a massive stream of chunky yellowish semen straight onto the floor, as the room was filled with a nostril-burning cum stink. In between hurling, croaking bouts of upchucking, Ichiko looked over at Ichi with accusatory disgust. “Oh, god… it’s like your fucking dick took a _shit_ in my mouth,” she complained. “You should… nnngh… only be allowed to jerk off into a fucking… landfill… because your garbage cum is so fucking nasty! You fat… stinky… oji-san!” In the midst of her puking and drooling, bent over with her back arched, her breasts hanging and her buttocks jutting up and out, she’d achieved a strange sort of vile beauty.  
  
She blinked and looked around, noticing that Ichi, Kato and Shino had recovered from their orgasms and were all sporting erections as they began to surround her. “Hey!” she croaked. “What’s the big idea, you guys! I can’t possibly service your cocks anymore, your cum just stinks too bad!” Her blue eyes were wide with concern, and she looked back over her shoulder to see Emi and Chitose kneeling on the bed, grabbing money out of Ichi’s briefcase and tucking it into their handbags. “Hey!” Ichiko cried. “What the heck are you guys doing?”  
  
“You betrayed us,” Emi said, looking vengeful. “You said I was going to meet a hot foreigner and I had to fuck a fat pedophile!”  
  
“And you made me fuck a guy who was four-feet tall with the smelliest and biggest foreskin on earth!” Chitose added, looking equally cross.  
  
“So,” Emi went on, “we decided to take their money and let them all fuck you bareback!” She smiled triumphantly. “It’s the least you can do to make this worth our while!”  
  
“Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!?” Ichiko cried. “No, I don’t want to have bareback sex with all these old guys!”  
  
“Too bad,” Chitose admonished, tucking wads of bills into her handbag as she collected her discarded, cum-stained cheongsam and underwear. “You asked us to do our best, now it’s your turn! We’ll split the money three ways!”  
  
“Wait!” Ichiko tried to say, looking around sheepishly at the three encroaching, naked men. “Hold on!” But her head was roughly shoved onto Kato’s penis while Ichi and Shino pushed her down to the bed, and the final act of service commenced in earnest as the other two girls gathered their things and made much needed trips to the bathroom to wash their mouths out. For a total price of four-hundred thousand yen, one-third of which was Ichiko’s according to the new and unwilling agreement, she would be descended upon and ravished by dicks that were no less stinky and filled with gross cum the second time around.   
  
Her friends had turned the tables on her. Nonetheless, with shopping money at stake, Ichiko felt like there was no choice but to go all the way.   
  
“Alright, gramps!” she sneered, looking around at the approaching men. “Do your worst! And I’m gonna keep track, and charge you a fortune!”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
**EPILOGUE**  
  
A peculiar video appeared on the internet the following night.  
  
It showed Ichiko, holding a ramen bowl filled to the absolute brim with semen and piss, while squatting lewdly on Shino’s cock and being filmed with the cellphones. A comically small censorship mosaic that made it obvious who it was to anyone who knew her, and the resulting clip quickly made the rounds in the seedier forums and website of Japan.  
  
In it, Ichiko addressed the camera. “Hello everyone,” she moaned, lifting and dropping her hips on Shino’s fat penis, her skin marked by the notched that indicated the number of loads she’d already taken. “A high-school bitch gal like me needs to drink plenty of semen from old men, so… thanks for the meal! _Itadakimasu_!” She was about to raise the cum-loaded bowl to her lips when the hairy ass of a salaryman appeared from out of frame and grunted.  
  
_“Just wait a minute, Ichiko-chan! Let me freshen it up!”_  
  
He jerked his penis degradingly in her face and then a burst of chowdery yellow cum splattered into the surface, remaining solid as it sank into the muck. Ichiko’s cheeks flushed with pleasure as she leaned in to kiss Ichi’s penis.  
  
“Amazing!” she moaned. “Even after eight shots, grandpa’s cum is still backed up, yellow, and disgusting!” Ichiko raised the bowl and began to drink, making loud, gulping noises, as she did, her throat bulging. Only when the bowl was drained did she lower it, placing it between her splayed legs as she continued to be fucked, making double peace signs and rolling her eyes. “Thank you for feeding me your rotten old man _shit cuuuum_!” she groaned, shuddering to orgasm ass he stuck out her tongue and went cross-eyed before the camera went black.  
  
The total length of the clip was just thirty-seven seconds.  
  
But it certainly earned Ichiko a lot of new business.


End file.
